


Operation Desert Storm

by Hansine



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: She was one of the most gifted surgical residents their military had seen in years. He was the captain of one of the most highly regarded special ops teams currently in active service. They weren’t supposed to be sneaking around at every opportunity, pressing up against each other, and desperately trying to tear each other’s clothes off. All without getting caught.Chrobin. Modern AU. Soldier AU.





	Operation Desert Storm

“Chrom!” Robin squirmed, eyes half-lidded as she stared back at his blue ones, gaze flickering over to his pink dusted cheeks and then down to his slightly parted lips. Even under the cover of the night sky, she could see just how much he wanted her. “We might get caught,” she mumbled almost uselessly, pressing her forehead against the juncture of his neck, biting her lip as she rolled her hips. Her brain was saying one thing but her body was saying another, her fingers gripping the edge of the crate he had set her on top of, legs spreading as wide as her hips would allow. Which, to Chrom’s endless delight, meant that her thighs were set in a straight line, almost 180 degrees as he inched closer.

 

“What makes you say that, Captain?” His mouth found the top of her ear, head angling slightly as he started to nibble. The hand down her pants wiggled slightly, loosening the zipper, index finger just to the side of her clit stroking lightly, still above the drenched cotton of her panties. “Looks like the Captain likes this though.” His index finger pressed firmly against the hood of her clit, Robin flying off her seat as she somehow successfully bit down any sound from escaping. The fact that he was addressing her by her rank sent a bolt of arousal through her, straight to her groin as she slid down to rest on her tailbone, trying to find some sort of friction or release. She probably had some authority kink, heat washing over her like a constant wave as Chrom continued to whisper in ear just how much his dear captain loved this.

 

“Chrom!” Her whine came out needy, her fingers digging into the rough wood. She distantly reminded herself to check for any splinters. She went to the supply tent, to make sure they had enough fentanyl, the most recent session in the OR draining even further their already precarious supply of the anaesthetic. Last she checked they were due for a delivery some time today. What she did not expect was to get debauched by her boyfriend, secret but boyfriend just the same, teetering on the edge of what she expected to be a mind blowing orgasm all from his fingers. She clamped her eyes shut and bit into his shoulder when she felt him push aside her panties and insert a digit inside, alternating between slowly stroking and crooking it.

 

“Oww.” Chrom grumbled affectionately, knowing full well she’d have otherwise screamed if it weren’t for the fact that they were hooking up in the middle of the base. His other hand reached up, playing at the strands of hair too short to be pulled up into her low bun. He distantly thought how he much preferred her hair long and free, splayed on his bed (or cot for now) as she writhed beneath him. “Almost there?” His words were soft as his hand moved downwards, drawing small circles on the small of her back, his occupied hand two fingers in now, scissoring and spreading her as wide open as he could. “Can you take more?” She bit down harder, tears escaping her shut eyes as she continued to struggle holding back her voice when he pushed a third finger inside. He could feel her walls spasm around him.

 

In a flash, Chrom pushed her down flat on her back, shoving the fingers of his (questionably) clean hand in her mouth to occupy Robin. His drenched fingers were resting on her hip bone, her pants shoved down roughly and unceremoniously. He lapped at her, like a man dying of thirst, holding her down all the while. He stroked her through her orgasm, her first in a long while after he had just come back from a mission. It was a bad habit that started ever since they first hooked up: Chrom going on a mission, occasionally nearly dying, then finding Robin to devour her as though to make sure he were alive and well. She never minded, relieved at knowing he had come back to her whole, but she was terrified at getting caught. Not that she was any better than him, but she at least had the sense to drag him either to the safety of her quarters (the few doctors and senior residents they had on base had the luxury of no roommates) or find a secluded or abandoned spot where no one would catch them. The back corner of the supply tent wasn’t what she had in mind, not that anything was, as Chrom pushed her over the edge to her first climax in weeks.

 

He was gentle as he brought her down, pulling his saliva soaked fingers out, wiping them roughly on the side of his pants before resting his hands on her hips. Chrom was resting his cheek on her left inner thigh, smiling like a satisfied cat while Robin finally propped herself up. Glancing down at his cheeky grin, Robin groaned, head tipping back as she shoved him off her, jumping down, sand swirling around their boots. Chrom laughed, wiping away any remnants of her on his sleeve. Fixing her underwear and pulling up her pants, her glare was half-hearted, overjoyed that he was alive and well but angry at the risk he subjected them to, even if he did always make sure to take every precaution. Opening her mouth to lecture him, any words died in her throat as he pulled her flush against him, head dipping down as he pecked her lips chastely, raining soft kisses all over her face before whispering against the shell of her ear.

 

“I’m home, love.” He squeezed her tight, almost afraid that everything would vanish if he let her go.

 

“Welcome back, love.” She let her feet dangle, the tips of her boots brushing against the sand as Chrom lifted her slightly, spinning them both in a slow circle, moonlight tracing their figures as it spilled in from one of the tent’s high window flaps. Their lips met in a soft kiss, everything else around them fading away.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Ma’am.” Cordelia stood at attention when Robin entered the doctor’s offices. If Robin had a hair out of place or her shirt was untucked slightly, her colleague wisely said nothing. She didn’t have time to shower after her brief rendezvous with Chrom, opting instead to quickly go back to her room and spritz some cologne, hoping she didn’t smell of sex by the time she started her shift.

 

Robin distantly wondered if the fraternization policy applied to them, or how long it would anyway. They weren’t subordinates and there were hardly any opportunities for either of them to show favoritism or have any power imbalances out in the open. She blushed when a tiny voice popped up in the back of her mind about power imbalances in the bedroom were fine though. She was just your average surgical resident who happened to be talented enough to warrant an active deployment in the military hospital by one of the frontline bases, coincidentally in the one Chrom’s special ops team was assigned to. That was almost three years ago.

 

Robin figured if she was going to do a surgical residency anyway, she was going to serve and help her adoptive country. Afterwards, she’d resign from her commission as soon as she was done fulfilling her service commitment. Or that was what Chrom insisted she do, wanting her as far away from the battlefield as possible all while he was in the thick of it, the hypocrite. Still, her heart warmed at how insistent he was that she be safe. He was talented enough. Perhaps one day he’d rise in the ranks and not have to be constantly deployed but for now, this was their life.

 

The tension between them was palpable ever since they first met, Robin finding her gaze drifting towards Chrom every time they were in the mess hall. He was always surrounded by his team: surly Lon’qu, childish Gaius, and resolute Frederick. They never interacted much but whenever their shoulders brushed as they walked the halls or their fingers grazed each other, she always felt the electricity left behind their wake, their eyes always meeting as they turned to look over their shoulder.

 

Two weeks into whatever game they were both playing, Chrom had gone into her office with a bloody hand. He had accidentally sliced his palm open with a broken bottle, the jagged edges buried in the sand. Her stitches were neat and precise, as expected of a surgeon, all while lecturing him on his stupidity, he leaned forward and kissed her, Robin surprised but found herself kissing him back. When they finally pulled apart, he confessed he needed an excuse to see her, going out on a mission and he wasn’t sure when he’d be back, or if he’d be back. He didn’t want any regrets by not letting her know how he felt and now was as good a time as any. Before she could say a word, he kissed her again then left, but not before whispering in her ear that he’d want a reward from her if he came back nothing more than a little roughed up. Robin all but jumped him when his team came back a few days later, dragging him into the office she was currently occupying for her shift, locking the door, and pulling him at his collar as she brought his face down to meet hers. 

 

“Ma’am?” Cordelia’s voice snapped Robin out of her thoughts. They were the same age, more than acquaintances and not quite friends, but Cordelia was a comforting face to see. Still, she’d never get rid of Cordelia’s sense of propriety, deferring to Robin while at work simply because the senior medical staff had all but verbalized their pecking order, the blonde definitely higher on the list than Cordelia. Still, they both had the same drive to try their damndest to make sure every soldier that made it under their knife would leave alive, though she got less animosity from them. The fact that Robin was half-Plegian always got to people, obvious by her white hair and pale skin, but the soldiers always came around, the non-urgent ones impressed by her ability to keep their brothers alive, the ones who were under her knife grateful that she kept them alive. 

 

“It’s fine, no need to be so formal with me. What’s up?” Robin sank down on her seat, pulling her white coat closed, still a little cold from her walk to the wards. Nights were always chilly in the desert but the on-site wards were always comfortable, for the patients’ sake than anything else. The captain’s bars on her shirt’s lapel glinted, Robin leaning forward as she picked up the folder that Cordelia had eyed, flipping it open. She frowned, glancing at the number of transfusions he had since the operation a few hours ago. She swore she caught all the bleeding but apparently not. “Have you spoken with —”

 

“No, I just saw these charts myself. Looks like a minor bleed but still, he needs to go under the knife again.”

 

“Is he stable?”

 

“He can last a trip to Ylisstol if that’s what you’re implying.”

 

“Medivac him to Ylisstol General then. We can’t use up all the blood here. There are others who might need it before we get more in the bank.” Robin picked out a pen from her coat pocket, her fingers curling appreciatively around it as she wrote down the orders in her neat hand, signing at the bottom with a flourish. It was the pen Chrom gave her when they found out that the first surgery she had been assigned as lead doctor in the case was successful. The more senior staff in the base had occasionally looked in but more than impressed with her work.

 

“Very well. I’ll make the calls and let the others know.”

 

The blades of of the helicopter spun wildly, the paramedics inside assuring both doctors they’d update them with the progress of the soldier. Robin and Cordelia looked on, hands in their pockets as they stared, watching as the helicopter moved higher and higher into the air.

 

“It’s the right call.” Cordelia reassured her as she placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “You did your best. We all did, thinking that we caught all the leaks. He’ll get immediate attention when he gets to Ylisstol, you know that right?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Her brown eyes stared at the dot the helicopter had now become, wondering how she missed it. She had done her best and everyone on the team was in agreement when she decided it was time to close up. Nothing seemed out of place but then again, unfortunately, these things happened. Robin tried not to beat herself up about it, consoling herself with the thought that if he hadn’t been found and if he hadn’t gone under her knife, he’d probably be dead. It was a surgery she could have very well performed herself here, correcting her mistake, but she didn’t want to run the risk of nicking a vein and having to use up more blood than necessary and their stocks were running low.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Hey Doc.” Chrom smiled, the kind that made the female staff, and some of the men truth be told, around them swoon. He plucked the bottle of apple juice in the ice bath, savoring the coldness of the plastic as he pressed it against his jaw. He called her ‘Doc’ when they were out in public, having the same rank afforded them some form of casualness in their interactions. But he called almost all the doctors ‘Doc,’ hiding any hints of their deeper relationship even further. During their more formal meetings, he always called her Captain, or when they were screwing around, often choosing to use pet names when they were alone together. Whenever he called her Robin, it was serious and often full of a mix of affection, admiration, and more importantly, love.

 

“Good morning Captain.” Robin barely stifled a yawn, staggering as she took a step forward to have her breakfast tray filled. She expected a thorough chewing out when she reported the emergency transfer but surprisingly didn’t receive any. If he didn’t see it, then it wasn’t surprising she didn’t either. He thought her work to be clean and superb as usual, but again these things happened and the boy would be more than thankful to be alive today, even if it meant going under the knife twice in less than twelve hours. Afterwards, duty was mostly uneventful, but she and Cordelia had paperwork to finish and were constantly being interrupted to check up on a patient. The new nurses and the new doctors assigned to the base were nervous, rightfully so considering how many wounded soldiers passed through, but knowing that didn’t make things any easier.

 

It was annoying to see Chrom so fresh faced after their tryst in the supply tent while she had a shift, the surgeon chiding herself when she caught herself thinking that. Chrom just came back from a mission, nearly a week and a half where he had no luxury of safety, and here she was thinking what a jerk he was to show his showered self to her face. As she turned around, she felt herself wobble, eyes widening when she thought her food was about to land on the floor. 

 

“Oopsy daisy,” Chrom murmured, hand steadying her, the one half-occupied with his apple juice holding the edge of her tray and saving all its contents from certain doom. “You okay, Doc? Looks like you need some rest.”

 

“Thanks.” She felt her cheeks redden, blinking before straightening herself and peering at him through her lashes. She wondered if everyone was staring at them, probably considering just how many leered at him when he pranced around with an open flak jacket atop the black muscle shirt that outlined the dips of his abdomen and the bulge of his biceps, his cargo pants stuffed messily into his loosely laced boots but in an absolutely endearing way, the straps of his thigh gun holster almost carving out the strong legs that held her up on the rare instance they found a solid wall and they fucked like animals. Robin groaned, heat starting to blossom from low in her belly, phantom pain running along her back as she remembered the coarse wall she had been pinned against even though that had been some time ago.

 

“Let me. I’m having breakfast too anyway.” Chrom flashed his pearly whites to the private on cafeteria duty as he pocketed the juice somewhere along the sides of his legs, carrying Robin’s tray with one hand and his own with the other. Everyone in the base knew that they were friendly to each other, just barely this side of crossing the line but almost all the special ops had a friendly relationship with the medical staff. They were all risking their lives for covert operations and the doctors were always the ones who stitched them back up and made sure they were fine.

 

“Thanks,” she murmured, walking slowly. Chrom fell in step, chatting about everything and nothing, the deep and comforting timbre of his voice ringing pleasantly in her ears. After breakfast, she’d shower and crawl to bed, having been awake for almost twenty-four hours taking its toll. Yesterday’s wounded weren’t complicated cases, save a few, but she’d been awake far too long. Robin prayed that she wouldn’t have to scrub in today, much preferring to curl up in bed, in Chrom’s arms if she had her way but she couldn’t be any more selfish than she already was. Their stolen meetings would have to suffice for now.

 

“I’ll walk you to your room after. Don’t want you stumbling headfirst into the sand after breakfast now.” That mischievous glint in his eyes and that smirk on his lips sent a jolt of electricity straight down her body, settling at the base of his spine. His laugh was carefree, unusual considering they were near enough the front lines but that’s probably why everyone was so attracted to Chrom, platonic or otherwise. “And make sure you’re in bed.” His voice was low and almost gravelly, her eyes drifting to how tight he was suddenly gripping their trays, and she could almost hear the words he left unsaid. With me.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Like any gentleman, Chrom escorted the exhausted Robin to her room, smiling despite the curious gazes on the two captains. Unlike any gentleman, on the other hand, he quickly rolled on a condom the minute they were inside, door locked, one hand guiding her gently down on him, the other positioning his weeping cock against her slick and quivering entrance. She was still sinking down on him when he sat himself right at the edge of her bed, a smirk playing on his lips. Foreplay had already started earlier, Chrom’s left hand rubbing circles along her right inner thigh, all while spooning his breakfast into his mouth. Every once in a while, his touch would graze the apex of her thighs, fingers lingering just a hair too long before running back down and resting on her knee. He was thankful her room was on the ground floor with a window he could jump out of and escape discreetly.

 

“Mmmm.” Chrom groaned, Robin seated herself fully on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands cupping the swell of her ass, her hands cupping his face as they kissed, sloppy and messy. It had been far too long since they had time like this, their contact mostly contained to inadvertent touches here and there, longing gazes from across the room, silent conversations when they found themselves inches away from each other. “Gods you feel so good.” He thrusted just a little, a consequence of him shifting back slightly on her bed, almost unwilling to move because once they started, it would be over far too soon.

 

“I missed you so much.” Robin tilted his head, angling her lips to the soft spot by his ear, pushing his hair back ever so slightly as she started to bruise his flesh. She was thankful for the blueness of his hair and how it fell, that she could always suck a hickey into his skin without anyone ever knowing. She rolled her hips slightly while he was still inside, his hands gripping her waist in turn, hard enough to bruise. They’d drag this out for as long as they could. No one would come looking for them, not after Robin’s extended shift and definitely not after Chrom had just come home from a long, complicated extraction mission.

 

“Babe, are you off the whole day?” He started to buck his hips shallowly, teasing her.

 

“Unless they bring in more wounded.” She was still surprisingly coherent all throughout, grounding herself as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder, peppering kisses against his pulse point.

 

“Well then, as far as I know there aren’t any operations in the area. Unless we get ambushed, safe to say you’re not going to be busy.” He glanced down at her with mild amusement, watching as she slowly turned bright red. “Up we go.” Chrom nudged her with his shoulder, hands supporting her as he started to bounce her, his pace tortuous and slow. Despite how long they’d both been denied of each other, he still had a tremendous amount of self-control, chalking it up to his military training than anything else. If it weren’t for that, and the fact that they were in the base, he figured they’d be going at it like rabbits by now.

 

“Chrom, don’t do this,” Robin groaned, desperately trying to pick up the pace.

 

“But I think the Captain needs her rest. I thought it’d be a nice surprise, where I did all the work and the Captain just has to receive, after all her hard work.” He sped up ever so slightly, angling himself to hit that bundle of nerves inside of her that made her see stars every single time. Every time he tried to pull back, he felt her walls clamp down and her legs tighten around his waist, unwilling to let him go.

 

“Babe, just fuck me already.” Her voice was breathy and high pitched, one arm snaking around his neck as she dove in for a kiss, her free hand raking along the right side of his chest, nails dragging over his nipple, resting there briefly before moving again.

 

“Orders from my Captain?” She could hear the smugness in his voice.

 

“I’ll have you court martialed if you don’t start fucking me right now.”

 

Chrom laughed, switching their positions until he had her pinned flat on her bed, pushing up her knees to her chest and nearly folding her in half. 

 

“Then I better get to it.”

 

Robin nearly screamed at the first long and deep thrust, Chrom pressing his mouth to hers to keep her quiet as he started to pound into her.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“That’s it, I’m getting an IUD.” Chrom blinked, turning around to face her as he left the task of lacing up his boots abandoned.

 

“A what now?”

 

“An intrauterine device or an IUD. Birth control. I mean I could take the pill but because I never know my schedule and if I’ll be able to remember to take it, so that’s out as a viable option,” Robin explained, pulling her sheets up to her chest. She’d shower later, far too exhausted because of their almost too desperate coupling just now.

 

“What’s wrong with condoms?” Chrom jerked his head towards the used one, tied up to prevent it from leaking, tossed in some paper towels, stuffed in a paper bag, then dumped in a small non-recyclable trash bag for good measure.

 

“You know how tiring it is to have to find a way to get some. It’s not exactly standard issue you know. I mean sure, we can get them whenever we can go into town but…” Robin trailed off, closing her eyes as she reached out and curled her hand atop his.

 

“Is… is it… permanent?” His voice sounded small, almost afraid like she was saying she never wanted to have kids. His knowledge on contraception was like most men’s, it was either a condom or the pill.

 

“No. Lasts a few years. Once it’s in, I can forget about it until I either have to have it replaced or I want it out completely,” she explained, stroking the back of his hand in reassurance. “For when we can have kids. But now isn’t really the time nor the place for it, don’t you think?”

 

This wasn’t a casual hook up for either of them. They weren’t convenient fuck buddies in the battlefield, not unlike some people in the base. When they weren’t at each other, they had serious talks, about their plans for the future, about how they both wanted to settle down eventually and have kids to endlessly dote over. Chrom’s near death experience after a year of secretly dating drove them both to admit how serious they were about each other, Robin assisting in his surgery and desperately fighting back tears as her hands trembled every time she gave the lead surgeon the tool he requested. The thin scar in the midline of his chest was a reminder of that time. It was a miracle a keloid didn’t form, like it was all just a nightmare and it wasn’t real. He hadn’t proposed yet, but they knew that eventually they’d get married. It was in the cards but not really up for discussion considering her residency and eventual service commitment.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Babe, you’re talking to a doctor. Of course I’m sure.” She laughed, pulling his arm and bringing his fingers to her lips. “I promise. I want kids too, remember? A little girl and a little boy to call our own.”

 

“Want me to go with you when you have it, uh, inserted?” He scratched the back of his head with his other hand, laughing sheepishly.

 

“It’s the thought that counts. I’ll be fine on my own, don’t worry about it. I’ll have it put in the next time I’m on leave.” Robin looked up at the ceiling, putting their hands over her heart as she contemplated her next words. “No sex until then. Or a few days after.”

 

Chrom stared at her, flabbergasted. “What!?” Robin laughed, struggling to catch her breath as tears started to form in her eyes.

 

“I’m serious!” His face fell, groaning at the thought. It’s not that they had sex everyday, hard enough to find the time and the place for it, but an express ban from Robin was another thing altogether.

 

“Buck up soldier, you can do it.” Robin quickly sat up and leaned forward, sheets falling away as she kissed him tenderly. “Now shoo, thanks to work yesterday and a certain insatiable Captain of mine, I’m exhausted.”

 

“When’s your leave?” Chrom looked desperately at Robin, almost like he wanted to go again because his days were numbered.

 

“Next week. Now go you dumbass.” Robin laughed, jerking her head towards the window as she leaned her weight on her palm, hand digging down on the mattress. Chrom sighed almost helplessly, kissing Robin along her hairline before jumping out the window, shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment.  _ ‘Well, not that I’m not disappointed either but seriously, all the condoms I have to buy is starting to put a dent in my wallet and people are all staring at me.’ _

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin stared at the quickly cooling mug of coffee in her hands. It was a strange life she lived, this surgical residency. When she wasn’t running around assisting, or leading, surgeries in the hospital, she was down in the on-site wards making sure the soldiers she’d operated on were doing well. This hospital was one of the few mixed use ones, where the Ylissean military could endorse some of their residents to what was a civilian program where they could learn and still be called down for active duty whenever the military surgeons had their hands full. There were just more complex cases that came through civilian hospitals than military ones, so they saw the benefit of sending their personnel there all while keeping them at arm’s length should they need more help than their active duty servicemen could provide.

 

“Hey Bubbles! Heard you had to medivac someone outta here.” Gaius slid his arm around Robin’s shoulder, quickly pecking her just above the ear. Her relationship with Gaius was different. They grew up together, her mother having all but officially adopted him when it was obvious his parents weren’t going to do their job. He was also one of the few who knew that she and Chrom were dating, both a blessing and a curse in disguise.

 

“How’d you hear that? Usually you special ops types don’t busy yourself with details that involve us commoners,” Robin teased, shrugging off his arm while sipping her coffee.

 

“Well, I hear things.” Gaius whistled, looking away before he continued. “That and Olivia saw the paperwork.” Robin groaned, resting her forehead on the table before leaning on her cheek to face him.

 

“Isn’t it hard? The long distance relationship?” Robin didn’t know how Gaius did not. He and Olivia could barely spend any time together, starting from med school, but they were at least in the same city. Now he was stationed off somewhere else, granted not too far away from Ylisstol, but that and her duties as a pediatric resident were quite a lot to juggle. Even more so now that she was stressing over her acceptance for the allergy and immunology fellowship.

 

“Well, the two most important women in my life are doctors.” Robin glared at him from her position on the table. “Minus your mother of course,” he quickly corrected. He took her smile as a sign to continue. “So I’ve learned to manage. Besides, I’m not going to make a career for myself in the army. I don’t think Olivia could handle it. A couple more years of this, when she finishes studying, then maybe I’ll start looking for a job in one of those tech security firms. You know, to make use of my  _ other _ talents.” Robin rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the table. Gaius was a more than capable soldier but his strengths lay more in intelligence gathering, sidling up to people and charming his way into their hearts for information. That and hacking.

 

“Oh I’ll bet.”

 

“A lot easier than what you have to deal with.” Robin stiffened at his words but said nothing. “Oh, he does want to know how you are though. Long shift he said you had.” Gaius blinked, realizing he never did check up on her himself. “So, how  _ are _ you?”

 

“Other than relieved at not being chewed out for a bleed I should have caught? Exhausted. I’m glad I don’t have work today.”

 

“Good! He says to meet by the coffee shop you both like. Wants to consult you on something.” Gaius did air quotes as he leered at her, a shit eating grin on his face.

 

Which is why he found himself flat on his back with a reddening mark on his face, contemplating the ceiling of the mess hall, Robin huffing as she stomped off.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Looks like you got my message.” Chrom grinned, pushing himself off the wall as he tucked a single lily behind her ear.

 

“Had to punch the messenger though.” Robin laughed, fingers brushing against the stem to secure it. It was little things like these that made her heart swell for him, his devotion as his choice of flower implied. “Why are we here?” It was a little out of the way coffee shop, known for its unassuming facade and quiet interior. It was a place they often met in secret when they could go outside, far away from the prying eyes of anyone who could snitch on them.

 

“He probably deserved it if you ask me.” He pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing each and every finger. “Sorry about this morning.”

 

“For what? Freaking out with the IUD?” Robin tilted her head slightly, confused. It was a normal reaction, she didn’t expect him to know her other options for contraception.

 

“Well, a little bit for that, but mostly because I didn’t realize you had a tough night.” He brought her hand to his mouth once more, lips grazing softly on her knuckles.

 

“Oh. That. Yeah, no, it’s fine. You didn’t know. Not like I advertised it anyway. Gaius just knew because Olivia told him.” Robin shifted her weight to her left foot, gazing at the spot where she could see children play. Why couldn’t the world take their cues from children? A couple of Plegians and some Ylisseans were skipping rocks and playing hopscotch. All they could see were kids their age, no reason for them to hate each other.

 

“Let me make it up to you.” Chrom reached out his other arm, resting it on the small of her back as he pulled her flush against him.

 

“Really, it’s okay. You don’t need to. I’m not mad you didn’t check up on me.” Robin tiptoed, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before resting her head against his chest.  _ ‘This is nice. I wish we had more time like this.’ _

 

“Too bad, I already made plans.” She could feel his chuckle from deep within his chest. “Emm told me about this spot where you can see the sunset. There’s already food and some wine there waiting for us.”

 

“Precious boy.” Robin pressed her chin on his chest, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek, smiling at Chrom brightly.

 

“Precious girl,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t seem to not do any research on anything I write orz Hopefully this will just be episodic and just be made up of highly interrelated one-shot sort of stories than anything else. While I try to be as accurate as possible, not everything is and since I don’t have full knowledge of medical things and how military residencies go… I’m just taking bits and pieces here and there to make things work and be as realistic as possible.
> 
> I take heavy inspiration from the CBS show M*A*S*H where there is a general, overarching storyline but most of them are rather episodic. So hopefully I can keep to that. No real antagonists or anything, that role being filled by the constant need to make sure they aren’t caught lol
> 
> So far, all the girls are doctors and all the boys are soldiers! I can imagine Olivia being a pediatrician, she loves kids and wants to take care of them :3 I’m not also going to try and hit a certain amount of words per chapter, but we’ll see. Knowing me I’m going to try to push for around 5k anyway, lmao
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
